Turtles Forever 2: The Last Battle
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: We all know what happened. What if I tell you a different story? We all know what happened in the first movie where 2003 meet 1987. But what if the Shredder up to his schemes only this time a new battle. The other turtles tumble into the 2012 universe. Then not only four turtles is not enough. Then new faces show up. More importantly how are they going go home?
1. Chapter 1

I do not owned them.

A/N: I watched Turtles Forever. Too be honest with you guys-I was disgusted by it.

First of all the 80's turtles are not goons.

And those odies were way too OCC!

First of all they weren't taking it seriously. You know Raph hated them. Well I wanted to strangled them. Because the acting was awesome only the goons weren't.

First all they cared was pizza.

They are obxnoious. I loved the old series and the old series is awesome. They were perfect! Only Turtles forever should have been awesome.

But my favorite has to be the newer generation just saying.

But at the end I actually enjoyed it.

Since the whole time I was running my mouth.

But in the Wormquake episode I especially loved it.

In in fact it is amazing! So fun and awesome. They were played by the right people.

The Legends V/A From 1987 to 1996

Leonardo: Cam Clarke

Donatello: Berry Gorden

Raphael: Rob Paulsen (The amazing Rob Paulsen!)

Michelangelo: Towsend Coleman

RI.P the late James Avery

Renae who play Orginal April and return to the series in April's ""Mom"

In my story-It's going to be AWESOME!

I'm not even sure when this story takes place. All I'm worried about is writing.

Yeah! I got it! So anyway I was like why complain. If I can write this stuff down.

Yeah baby! I was born this way. Time to work my magic...

-The Technodrome-

(1987 verse)

"Kraang, I need the device to destroy those blazit turtles."

"Shredder! Don't be such a whiner. Don't you see I'm working on my computer to make us to defeat those drenched turtles you keep on whining about."

"Hey boss! What do you want us to do?" shouted Bebop.

"Yeah boss. What do you want us to do?" said Rocksteady. Only those idiots tripped on the wire and black out the transmitter device.

"You little raving idiots!" shouted

Shredder and Kraang.

But what they didn't know. It was the device that made the previous turtles disappear...

-2003-

They were on the night patrol only to their surprise.

They saw...THE FOOT

Only as they were fighting. Suddenly a glowing visible appreared and made them disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not owned TMNT. Please don't copy paste my story.**

 **I worked very hard on it. So please stop copying my work.**

 **Anyway fellow writers! Enough chit chat! Time to work on my magic.**

 **The 80's turtles were appeared later.**

 **Nicknames-Leo03**

 **Raph03**

 **Donny03**

 **Mike03**

 **Leo2k12**

 **Raph2k12**

 **Donnie2k12**

 **Mikey2k12**

 **2012 Leo-blue or little leader or other words Fearless Junior.**

 **2012 Raphael: Red and Raph2k12**

 **2012: Donnie2k12 and purple, but also brainiac and D.**

 **2012 Mikey-2k12 Mikey, orange little me.**

 **Even though I never grew with the 80's and 2003 verse. I replay them.**

 **Here are the cast from 2003 to the series final run in year 2010 and a TV specials. The famous ones are Turtles Forever. And the 80's voice cast make a return to the franchise in the episode Wormquake.**

 **Leonardo/""Leo" voice played by Michael S in all seasons.**

 **Raphael/""Raph" Greg Abbey in all seasons.**

 **Donatello/"Donny" Sam Rigel in all seasons.**

 **Michelangelo/"Mikey" voiced by Wayne Grayson in all seasons.**

 **Short summary: The 2k3 turtles found themselves in a pickle when they meet their younger counterparts. 2003 take place in the season 7 present and they got Master Splinter's data bites.**

 **2012 verse: Take place in mid season 3 present. Since they saved the world once again. they now lives in the sewers once again. In bold the older turtles are talking. In normal 2012 turtles are talking.**

 **Chapter-2: The Meeting**

 **-2003 POV-**

 **That where everything changed. 2k3 turtles were just beating enemies only they found themselves in a trash can.**

 **"Eww!" Mikey shirek and scream like little girl.**

 **"Sorry if I scream like a little girl." He blushed in return he got slap once again. They were in shadows. Only they went inside the sewers. And found a room that has light. The four turtles looked at each other.**

Only they gasped. When the tables are turned.

-To be continued-


End file.
